


Of Gratitude And Debts

by thebitterbeast



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, and the fact that Bonnie hasn't met Kol, the lack of Bonnie in 3x14 will forever irritate me, this scene should have happened ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie is approached by one of the Originals. The conversation is not one she expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Gratitude And Debts

Bonnie stiffened, feeling a familiar sensation tingle up the back of her spine. She turned around. The  _(very handsome)_  man walking towards her was unfamiliar. She was instantly put on edge. A part of her hated that she could so easily sense the aura of death around him. And it was a strong aura, she noted, concluding then that this was a member of the Original family. She readied herself to fight.

"Miss Bennett?" His voice was soft, the accent much like Elijah's. He paused in front of her and waited.

"Who is asking?" Bonnie was relieved that her voice did not shake. She had no idea what this vampire in front of her was capable of. As far as she knew, he could be worse than even Klaus, a thought that frightened her.

He raised in hands in a gesture of peace, though Bonnie was sure she could see a glint in his eyes that hinted at his amusement at her defensiveness, as well as something that had every inch of her screaming to run. He was so very dangerous.

"My name is Kol Mikaelson," he inclined his head in greeting, his eyes never leaving hers. Fear crept over Bonnie, though she fought to keep it under wraps. "I believe I have you to thank for returning my mother to my family."

Her heart stuttered to a stop, and the Original's  _\- Kol's -_  lips curled upwards in a smirk. He could hear her heartbeat. She gripped her bag tight. "You're welcome," she bit out. "Was there anything else?"

His smirk grew, but, oddly enough, was less sinister with his next words. "My family owes you a debt."

"I didn't free her for you," Bonnie replied.  _'I didn't mean to free her at all,'_  was left unsaid, but understood.

"I know," he replied. "But you freed her nonetheless. Your favour will be returned."

Bonnie swallowed, feeling as though something had her heart in an icy vice. Saying nothing, she nodded jerkily and turned and walked away. She could feel his eyes still on her, and it both frightened and,  _it shamed her to admit even to herself,_  exhilarated her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still upset over the lack of any Bonnie in 3x14. She is the reason Esther is free, surely that warrants her meeting the rest of the Originals? Or Elijah again? So here's a scene I wish would happen on the show. And of course, anything between these two will never happen. Sigh. Turn to fanfiction for your Bonnie Bennett needs.


End file.
